Boo
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: "A-aku benci Yunho-ah yang dekat-dekat dengan Tiffany tadi. Aku benci!" teriak Jaejoong membuat Yunho memeluknya. warn: aneh, typos, BL.


**Diana's Head Note****:** Nyoba bikin YunJae fict. Hope you like it..

**XXXXX**

Disclaimer:

**Yunho and JaeJoong is belong their selves. :)**

Title:

**Boo**

Genre:

**Romance / General**

Pairing:

**Jung Yun Ho x Kim Jae Joong**

Rated:

**T**

**AU, OOC, Boys Love, Gaje, dll**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**XXXXX**

Seorang lelaki cantik tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali diliriknya jam tangan mungil berwarna merah yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dipercepat langkahnya sambil menurunkan topinya, sekedar untuk membuat wajahnya tak terlihat khalayak ramai.

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti di depan suatu café yang cukup sepi. Dengan menghembuskan nafas sekali, dia pun membuka pintu café itu. Diedarkan pandangannya melihat isi café yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dan merah, warna favoritnya.

"Jaejoong-ah…" sebuah suara baritone menyadarkannya. Dengan segera ditolehkan wajahnya ke seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan nampaklah seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam yang cukup berantakan dengan postur tubuh dan wajah yang sanggup membuat semua perempuan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Yunho-ah…" dengan senyum mengembang, dia pun menuju tempat dimana pemuda yang dipanggilnya Yunho berada.

"Boo, kau lama sekali?" dengan nada cemberut yang dibut-buat dia bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Mian, Yunho-ah. Aku ada urusan sedikit tadi," dengan lembut, dia menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Apa urusan itu lebih penting daripada aku, Boo?" dengan setengah merajuk, Yunho bertanya lagi. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Yunho yang sangat amat kekanak-kanakan.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti anak-anak begitu. Bagaimana kalau ada Cassiopeia atau Tiffany melihatmu seperti ini? Masa' seorang leader sepertimu yang begitu gagah di atas panggung malah jadi kekanak-kanakan begini?" dielus-elusnya pipi Ynho dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama Tiffany, hm?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Dia kan pacarmu, oppa,"

"Dia bukan pacarku, Boo. Kenapa sih kau suka membawa-bawa namanya? Kau cemburu, ya?" tuding Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong membuang pandangannya.

"Tidak," Jawab Jaejoong dengan –sedikit- ketus.

"Boo, kau cemburu kan?"

"Tidak,"

"Jaejoong-ah," dipalingkan wajah ayu Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya kembali. Ditatapnya mata indah jaejoong yang sanggup membuatnya lupa akan segalanya itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Dan pacarku, kekasih hatiku, dan seluruh duniaku adalah kau, Kim Jaejoong." Tersirat kesungguhan di mata Yunho. Melihat itu, mau tidak mau Jaejoong merasa senang dan tersipu malu.

"Gomawo, Yunho-ah," dengan tersenyum, dia pun memeluk erat Jaejoong.

" No prob. I love you,"

"I love you too," senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kamu memanggilku kesini? Ada hal penting apa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mengingat maksud kedatangannya ke tempat itu.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Tadi Heechul-ah menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun kecil-kecilannya. Katanya aku boleh mengajak seluruh anggota yang lain kesana. Kau mau ikut, Boo?" tanya Yunho. Tersirat pengharapan di wajahnya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu, mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya. Walaupun ingin hanya berdua saja malam ini dengan Yunho, dia harus mengesampingkan keinginannya itu.

"Gomawo, Boo," karena menurutnya, senyum Yunho adalah senyumnya juga.

**XXXXX**

Meskipun hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, namun banyak juga orang-orang yang mengikutinya. Mulai dari seluruh member Super Junior —tempat Heechul berada—, anggota girlband SNSD —minus Yoona dan Jessica—, dan masih banyak lagi. Acara yang semula berjalan baik kini mulai ricuh karena kedatangan Heechul yang membawa beberapa arak dan mengadakan pesta minum-minum.

Jaejoong yang duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan —Yunho dan yang lain sedang bersama Heechul— lalu didatangi seorang pria yang menyodorkan minuman padanya.

"Mau minum?" tanya pria itu.

"Tidak, makasih," jawab Jaejoong ramah.

"Tenang, ini bukan minuman bersoda," gelak pria itu. Merasa mengenal suara pria itu, dia pun menengok dan mendapati wajah sahabatnya, Kim Hyun Joong.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Hahaha, bisa lah. Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak gabung dengan mereka?" tanya Hyun Joong sambil menyerahkan minuman tadi ke Jaejoong —dan sekarang diterima dengan senang hati—.

"Malas saja. Mereka pasti sudah sibuk sendiri. Lihat," tunjuk Jaejoong pada dua orang pemuda yang sedang memadu kasih, Yesung dan Ryeowook, anggota Super Junior selain Heechul. Malah yang mengundang pun nampak asyik berciuman dengan Siwon. Hal itu sudah sangat biasa, mengingat mereka juga sama. Kalian pasti tahu maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu, Yunho mana?" tanya Hyun Joong lagi.

"Tadi dia sedang bersama Heechul-ssi. Sekarang entahlah," pandangan lelaki manis itu terarah untuk menemukan Yunho. Kemudian pandangannya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya, Yunho yang sedang bersama seorang perempuan cantik yang diketahuinya sebagai Tiffany.

"Yunho-ah," matanya perih, hatinya pun miris melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka tertawa kadang berbisik-bisik. Tidak tahan dengan itu, Jaejoong pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hey! Mau kemana?" cegah Hyun Joong sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau pulang," jawab Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar yang kentara. Hyun Joong yang mendengar itu lalu membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Dia tercekat. Mata hitam yang indah itu mengeluarkan sebutir air mata. Dengan miris, dihapusnya air mata itu.

"Kita pulang sama-sama, ya?" dan satu anggukan menjawab semuanya.

**XXXXX**

"Chullie, kau melihat Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho kepada Heechul, menginterupsi 'kegiatan' Heechul bersama Siwon.

"Entahlah. aku lihat tadi dia bersama Hyun Joong," dan 'kegiatan' itu berlanjut lagi membuat Yunho harus menyingkir dari meraka.

'Hyun Joong.' Dengan langkah lebar, dia berjalan keluar acara itu.

**XXXXX**

"Gomawo, oppa," dia memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Hyun Joong juga balas memeluk leher Jaejoong —karena Jaejoong tidak suka orang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Cheonmanhe, Jae,"

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke pesta?" tanya Jaejoong setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak. Apa perlu aku temani kau?" tanya balik Hyun Joong, khawatir. Jaejoong tertawa pelan meskipun sedikit terdengar miris.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah. Hari sudah malam. Sekali lagi, terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama, Jae," lambaian tangan mengiringi kepergian Hyun Joong. Setelah mobil Ferrari merah Hyun Joong tak terlihat lagi, dia pun berjalan masuk.

"Boo!" teriak Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong. Dia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun, sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Boo, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang?" tanya Yunho dengan kekhawatiran yang jelas tersirat dari suaranya.

"Kepalaku agak pusing. Maaf, aku mau tidur," Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk. Namun, tangan Yunho lebih cepat bergerak. Tangan besar itu kemudian memeluk pria cantik itu.

"Kau bohong, Boo," sebuah pernyataan yang menghentikan gerak Jaejoong.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Jaejoong tergagap.

"Bohong. Kau kenapa, Boo. Tatap aku" Yunho membalik badan Jaejoong dan menatap mata hitam itu.

"A-aku benci Yunho-ah yang dekat-dekat dengan Tiffany tadi. Aku benci!" teriak Jaejoong membuat Yunho memeluknya.

"Mian, Boo. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya. Percayalah,"

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat mataku dan cari kebohongan disana." Jaejoong melihat mata itu dan tidak mendapati kebohongan disana. Dia pun memeluk erat Yunho.

"Mian,"

"Cheonmanhe, Boo," jawab Yunho. Dia mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Jet t'aime, Boo,"

"Heh? Apa artinya itu?" dan hanya tawa yang menjawab pertanyaan Yunho sebelum sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya.

**XXXXX**

**The End**

**XXXXX**

**Diana's Foot Note : **no comment lah. Soal typo, maafkan saia. Soal jelak, juga maafkan saia.

Mind to review?


End file.
